jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:B1-Kampfdroide
Letzte Überarbeitung Sollte da nicht noch hin das die droiden denken können?z.B.:"Coruscant?äh..das kenn ich nciht,ihr seid verhaftet!" vielleicht nicht orginal nachgesprochen aber so ähnlich.Das muss umbedingt rein!!!!(Fi 21:12, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST)) Ich will ja nicht zimperlich sein, aber dass der Fließtext vor der Überarbeitung nun einer stichwortartigen und listenhaften Darstellung weichen musste, verstehe ich irgendwie nicht ganz. Was war den an dem Text nicht okay? Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:33, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hast natürlich recht. Die Nachteile und die neuen Droidenklassen bearbeite ja ich auch noch. Klar, dass das nicht so bleiben kann! Trotzdem gut, dass du aufmerksam bist. MfG Kyle22 18:12, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) So jetz ist's soweit! Ich such noch schnell nach Bildern. Kyle22 19:52, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm, keine zu finden. Kann jemand Bilder zu den neuen Droidentypen liefern (z.B. Battlefront)? Wär klasse! MfG Kyle22 19:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was genau schwebt dir den vor? Jango Disku 19:56, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, vielleicht Killer-, Technik- und Angriffsdroide vor nem neutralen Hintergrund, dass man sie zusammenretouschieren kann. Aber ganz normale Bilder reichen auch, die B1 sollten halt formatfüllend drin sein, sonst sieht man's im Artikel nicht. Wichtig: Bewaffnung! -> also Techniker mit Fusionsschneider etc. Kyle22 20:02, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich schau mal vielleicht find ich was Jango Disku 20:07, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut. Kannst sie natürlich schon einbinden, wenn du willst, sonst lad sie einfach hoch, ich mach's dann. MfG Kyle22 20:20, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eins hab ich schon gefunden aus Battlefront II ist auch im Artikel Killerdroide drin hier ist es Killerdroide ist allerdings etwas klein ich such noch ein paar Jango Disku 20:26, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das hab ich auch schon gefunden, ist aber nicht so gut, wegen dem schwarzen Hintergrund. Aber macht nix, wir finden schon was! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 20:39, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hinter den Kulissen Du, Modgamers, ist das so üblich, diese aufzählung einzufügen? Das gehört eigentlich alles zusammen! MfG Kyle22 19:40, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Einzelne Punkte schon... dann musst se halt zusammen schreiben... obwohl sie eigentlich so auch stehn gelassen werden können. --Modgamers 19:46, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist es also in Ordnung, wenn ich es so schreibe, wie vorher? Kyle22 19:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel. Sprachlich schön geschrieben und sehr ausfürlich. --Anakin 20:24, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn auch toll: zu gut für lesenswert, nicht ganz exzellent. Wie Anakin schon sagt sprachlich super. --Dark Lord of the Shit 21:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur Beiflichten sehr toller Artikel und gut geschrieben Jango 21:36, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja da schließe ich mich an er ist ziemlich gut. Boba 21:42, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Jo, ist ganz ok.--Yoda41 Admin 14:22, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ist ein guter Artikel. Nur finde ich es seltsam, dass die Droiden auch zum Protokoll verwendet werden. ???? Ich dachte, das sind Krieger. Meister Yoda 10:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön, Kyle. Lesenswert! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:47, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach der Überarbeitung durch Kyle22 hat der Artikel mit 7 Fürstimmen die Wahl für sich entschieden. Weiter so, Kyle! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:14, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für euer Lob! Natürlich werde ich weitermachen, denn ihr wisst ja, Übung macht den (Jedi)Meister. @Meister Yoda: Muss ich wohl übersehen haben, danke! Wenn das Protokolldroiden sind, heiß ich Jabba! ;-) MfG Kyle22 21:20, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kommandodroiden Ich verstehe den Sinn von Kommandodroiden nicht ganz, denn die Droiden erhalten ihre Befehle doch vom Kontrollschiff. Wozu noch extra Kommandanten?Scorch 19:52, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich erhalten die Droiden ihre Befehle vom Kontrollschiff. Die Kommandodroiden werden auch im Artikel näher erläutert. Lese mal diesen Abschnitt hier. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:15, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) „Knopf“ auf der Brust Was hat eigentlich dieser, ich sage mal Knopf, auf der rechten Brust-Seite der Droiden für eine Funktion ? Gruß – Andro Disku 22:45, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Gute Frage, das könnte wirklich alles sein. Bild:--).gif Gut möglich, dass die Funktion dieses Teils nie beschrieben wurde, ich habe jedenfalls nichts darüber gefunden. Gruß, Kyle22 13:53, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sieht für mich nach einem Sicherungsbolzen aus, aber ich weiß es auch nicht wirklich. MfG - Cody 14:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn diese Droiden selbstständig denken könnten. Da sie dazu aber nicht in der Lage sind, sondern ausschließlich ferngesteuert werden, macht so eine Sicherung keinen Sinn. ;-) Kyle22 14:18, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaube das ist eine Zentalschraube die die Hülle des Droiden oder innere System richtig verankert, anders könnte es auch ein Empfänger für die Signale des Droidenkontrollschiffes sein.--Lord Reaper 15:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Der Empfänger ist es auf alle Fälle nicht, der sitzt auf dem Rücken bzw. im Kopf. Das mit der Halteschraube klingt da schon plausibler. Kyle22 15:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ist glaube ich ein Ersazfotorzeptor,wenn der andere einen Schaden hat (wie die IG-100) --BERSERKERDROIDE 17:50, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Macht nur wenig Sinn, da die B1 bei Verlust ihres Kopfes im Gegensatz zu den IG-100 kampfunfähig sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:51, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Stimmt hab ich ganz vergessen, es könnte ja vieleicht auch eine wärmebildkamera sein --BERSERKERDROIDE 10:20, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Macht in meinen Augen aber genau so wenig Sinn, weil die sinnvollerweise im Kopf untergebracht werden sollte, damit sie dahin sieht, wo der Droide seine Aufmerksamkeit hin richtet, ausserdem ist bei den B1 nichts von einer Wärmebildkamera bekannt. Pandora Diskussion 11:41, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Aber wie kann ein B1 dann eien verlezten Klon von einem activen unterscheiden? --BERSERKERDROIDE 13:10, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Vielleicht weil er am Boden liegt und sich nicht mehr bewegt? Und wie sollte ihm dabei eine Wärmebildkamera helfen? Nur weil er tot ist, ist er nicht auch sofort kalt. Pandora Diskussion 13:38, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Mit verlezt meine ich dass er noch lebt aber nich mehr kämpft und die activen laufen ja noch rum. --BERSERKERDROIDE 13:44, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Silber-Graue Kampfdroiden Ich habe das PC-Spiel Republic Commando und in dem Spiel sind die Droiden nicht so Besch-Artig sondern Silber-Grau. Ist diese Version erfunden oder gibts solche Kampfdroiden wirklich? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:44, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die B1 der KUS nicht mehr die gleiche Lackierung aufwiesen wie die der Handelsöderation um 32 VSY, wäre es schon möglich, dass sogar graue Droiden gefertig wurden. Allerdings ist mir der Sinn dahinter nicht ersichtlich. Wo genau tauchen "deine" grauen denn auf? Gruß, Kyle22 16:03, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) p.s.: Du meinst aber nicht zufällig die hier oder? ::Also die Superkampfdroiden meine ich nicht. Im Pc-Spiel Republic Commando sind alle B1-Kampfdroiden grau statt besch. Woanders habe ich solche grauen eh noch nie gesehen aber dort sie sind sie nun mal so. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:08, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Hm... Dann ist das wohl eine Eigenheit dieses Spiels, mir fällt da jetzt keine gute Erklärung ein. :) Kyle22 16:11, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also haben sie es sich warscheinlich selbst so ausgedacht aus irgendwelchen gründen. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:12, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Evt. wurden die auf einem anderen Planeten gebaut, wo es anderen Stahl gibt, der eine andere Farbe hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Kein Schiff/Fahrzeug/Droide verlässt die Fabrik ohne Lackierung, selbst wenn die keine richtige Farbe enthält. Schließlich gibt es auch bei uns auf der Erde nichts, was nicht wenigstens einen Schutzanstrich o.Ä. hätte. Das ist also auf alle Fälle nicht der Grund. Gruß, Kyle22 17:45, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich denke, es liegt nur am Spiel. Aber es ließe sich bestimmt auch damit begründen, dass irgendwer anders als die Handelsföderation die beige Lackierung nicht mochte. MfG - Cody 17:50, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also ist die Warscheinlichkeit jetzt höher das es im echten SW einem der Kus das Besch nicht gefallen hat oder das die Spiel-Programmierer aus irgendwelchen Gründen die droiden grau gemacht haben? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:11, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Hey ich hab grad was entdeckt. Guckt mal hier auf das Bild. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:28, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe das Spiel auch und glaube das liegt daran das es mit dieser Lackierung etwas düsterer wirkt, die Superkampfdroiden sind auch größer als die B1-Kampfdroiden glaub ich.--Lord Reaper 21:21, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die B1-Droiden werden so weit ich weis nicht lackiert, zumindest ist bei der Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis in Episode II keine Lackieranlage zu sehen. Außerdem ist das bei nicht rostendem Durastahl auch nicht nötig und da die B1-Droiden Billigteile sind (das Gewehr von denen kostet etwa genau so viel wie der Droide selbst) hat man bei denen eben gespart, wo man nur konnte, auch am Lack. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:10, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ackbar, bitte glaub mir, sie werden lackiert - wie das meiste andere auch. Im übrigen ist dies sogar im Film zu sehen. Gruß, Kyle22 17:03, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Kratzer sind mehr oder weniger Silber, wären sie nicht Lackiert, dann wären die Kratzer in der gleichen Frabe wie der Rest des Droiden. MfG - Cody 17:12, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *''Schließlich gibt es auch bei uns auf der Erde nichts, was nicht wenigstens einen Schutzanstrich o.Ä. hätte.'' Das ist nicht ganz richtig! Für Stähle oder Gußteile mag das durchaus zutreffen, aber denk mal beispielsweise an Aluminiumbauteile oder an nichtrostende Edelstähle, diese müssten nicht unbedingt beschichtet werden... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Steffen Diskussion 23:41, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) **Ich hatte da nicht an Einzelteile, sondern schon eher an ganze Machinen oder Fahrzeuge gedacht. Um solche geht es hier schließlich. Gruß, Kyle22 23:45, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Es gibt Sachen, welche nicht lackiert sind, aber dennoch sind die Droiden lackiert. In der illu Enz Ep I steht das irgendwo drin. Ausserdem stimmt das mit den Kratzern (Obwohl das auch eine Legierung am Rand sein könnte), aber in der Enz steht das halt drin mit Lack... @Siddies: Die Farbe heisst beige. Pandora Diskussion 13:00, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Stimme Wieso haben die Kampfdroiden in Episode 3 eine andere Stimme (mir gefällt die aus Episode 2 und 3 besser)? --Super Klon 18:32, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Warum waren sie 'ne lange zeit Rot? ::Die rötliche lackierten Kampfdroiden waren von der Handelsföderation, die graueren hingegen von der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme. Das mit der Stimme könnte evtl aufgrund einer weiterentwickelten Version oder so etwas in die Richtung sein, kann ich aber nichts genaueres sagen... Pandora Diskussion 16:34, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST)